


Did I say the world was fair?

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Cave-In, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Protective Siblings, Rescue, Sibling Love, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: A cave-in means José is stuck in an enclosed space with his father's other creation, Data Seven. Given their mutual history of distrust, the panther is more than likely to maul him than wait for rescue peacefully.Cybersix comes to the rescue, of course,and leaves José sickened by how much she cares for the panther.





	Did I say the world was fair?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to José is a jealous lil fucker over Cybersix and Data Seven actually caring for one another.
> 
> again, this was a request from the folks at the cybersix discord! Thanks again, guys!

Data Seven snarls, the sound makes José all but leap back in a panic. Fear flits across his face before bravado takes its place. José refuses to let the giant cat terrorize him. He has a sense of _pride_ damn it. 

“Oh give it a break, kitty cat.” He sneers back at the experiment, backing off step by step. “Afraid I’ll hurt you? I could break your other foot easily you know.” 

He eyes their enclosed surrounding landing on a fairly large rock, he gestures at it in an attempt to look careless as he continues. "All I need is a big enough rock and you're useless." 

The panther all but hisses back at him, ears flattening against his skulls as he lurches forward. The beast has a limp, but carries himself as if it doesn’t bother him. The lack of reaction only makes José heart jump against his ribs in fear. 

All it would take was a swipe and José knew he would fall. Data Seven is a wall of black fur, muscles and more teeth than José wants to ever be acquainted with. 

The boy fumbles to find anything to defend himself with, the rock would be useful but he can't exactly pick it up, bluff or not. The enclosed cavern they were trapped in meant the two were stuck sharing space, space that only felt like it was growing smaller and smaller by the minute. 

He could bargain with the beast, but after a threat, it would only make him seem _weak_. He couldn't just give in yet, no, he could figure out a way to defend himself, somehow. 

“Data Seven!” Cyberisx’s voice carries through the rocks closing them off from the rest of the tunnel, whilst muffled it's hard to miss. "Brother! I'm coming!" There is a frantic edge José would love to hear any other day, but today it's best he hangs back. 

The panther perks up, turning in the direction of the caved-in pile of rocks keeping them trapped here. The rocks themselves wobble and shake with effort. A Cyber is a powerful creation, powerful enough she can just rip through a cave in with her hands to rescue one filthy animal. If she was here for _him_ José would understand. 

He can see the woman’s face through the hole she’s practically torn through the fallen rocks. The panther hobbles over to meet her. He rumbles at her, ears flicked forward and body language shifted to something practically pleased. 

“Saved by a Cyber, I’ll never live this down.” José mutters as he presses his back against a wall. He crosses his arms over his chest, sickened by the way the panther paws at the rock wall himself and is chided by Cybersix. "Don't you _dare_, you're hurt." The panther snorts back loudly, but yields to her demands. His tail lashes against the ground. 

The two are absolutely disgusting. 

_Love_, who needs it? 

José stares at the toes of his loafers, trying to ignore the strange twinge of jealousy building. The feeling only grows worse when the hole is big enough for the beast of an animal to leap through pouncing onto the Cyber. She laughs, embracing the creature. She examines Data Seven's paw, expression shifting to worry. The beast yields to her ever so trusting, barely making a sound as she tests the foot with her hand gingerly. 

The boy grits his teeth, pushing away from the wall to stomp forward. He wasn't going to just watch this... foolishness any longer. 

"Certainly took you long enough!" He snaps over the moment stomping forward and weaving around them. "Useless cretins." The growl from behind him makes his stomping turn into a full-on run.


End file.
